Ghosts of Past
by FloriBla23
Summary: A little piece from Ama's, my OC, past. I said I will write something like that so here it is!


**Just a one-shot story. Hope you'll read it:D**

* * *

Ghosts of past

Cloudy night. Full, bright moon. Batwolves howling and three guards pacing on the alley in front of my house. Dad left a few hours ago leaving me with a weird haired woman. But she wasn't here. She was sleeping in her room, two halls away from here, from my room.

I was dressed as dark as possible, with gloves and even a mask. My long hair was up in a ponytail and my need for revenge was great. The thing that was worrying me were the clouds. Rain would be a sick joke tonight.

I couldn't use the door, and in front of my window were three… no-nobody. It was nobody there and I couldn't care less why.

I watched the moon again. Somehow it reminded me of my mother. She used to tell me that a firebender's power is low at night. So I was going to use that piece of information for my advantage. And dad… he will be really mad if he will ever find out about this whole thing.

The time is up. Now or never. I took a deep breath and put my foot on the window still and stood some time like that, the wind blowing around me, listening. And then jumped. It wasn't a long distance, maybe six or seven foots. I landed on the hard pavement and immediately hide behind the wall. My heart was beating fast and I was trying to control it. I listen again for any move; nothing.

I needed to head out from the garden and on the road in front of the house. I took a few steps and my feet met the soft grass. From now on my walk will be quiet. The cold air was refreshing, reminding me of North Pole. I almost hit a bush, but I managed to reach the road and I started to run.

I was a good runner, always the best at any sorts of game that involved running.

I knew the way to my destination like my own pocket. Head straight till you get to the big statue, turn left; walk almost five minutes, turn left again; run for a while, turn right then right again. Run. Turn left and run.

It took me almost 45 minutes to reach that part of the town.

It was were poor and bad people lived. The howling could be heard really clear here and my heart started to beat like crazy again. I found a little shop and sat down against one of its walls to catch my breath. I stood like that a few minutes, when fear started to kick in.

Was good what I wanted do to? Was it wrong? It will make me a bad person?

And then my mom's figure popped into my mind and my thirst for revenge reappeared. It was the best thing I could do.

I got up and started walking again. Not too far it was a small red house with tiny windows. I stood a while in front of the door, just breathing. I opened my eyes and kicked the door open with a blast of air. Quiet and dark. He wasn't here? I watched behind me scared of the situation. I took a step ahead and noticed a figure sitting on a chair. I swallowed and stopped moving.

"Well, well. You came to die?"

"Actually I came so you would die."

He started to laugh. A sinister laugh and then attacked me. There was no way out. I dodged his weak attacks with air blasts and managed to throw a fist full of fire at him.

"After I finish with you, I am going after your beloved father."

And something in me clicked. Maybe my animal instinct, but I knew that that man has to die. I jumped into the house and started shooting fire at him like a mad man. He was fierce.

"You puny little girl, I don't even know what you're trying to do."

I knew.

We both stopped and looked at eachother. He wore a creepy smile on that that ugly face. I watched around me and suddenly realized that I was inside and he was outside. He could always ran away from here. I started to move towards him and he took a step to the left. Good. Then he shot fire at me and I just hold it back. No attack from me.

The house was on fire and all I was hearing was his evil laugh. From two jumps I was outside and his smile faded away, being replaced with a frown.

"My turn."

My blasts of fire were somehow stronger and I managed to take down the roof that felt right on him. Pure luck. After the dust settled down I approached the pile of rock and heard him coughing. He was trapped under a pig piece of rock.

"Too bad you're not an earthbender."

He screamed, probably his legs were being crushed.

"You will do what to my father?"

"Kill ...him!"

He spat into my face. I looked him dead in the eyes, he wasn't joking. I leveled my fist at him. He wasn't scared and had a proud look on his face, and in a way I admired that at him. I took a few steep back and with both of my fists blasted a huge wave of fire. That would do him. The fire was tall and fierce. I stood watching it a few moments, feeling its power.

But I had to run away from the scene in case someone will come.

On my way back home my mind was fuzzy and I was happy.

Who could have known that in the next 24 hours I was going to pay for this and I was going to be watched 24 hours a day. Who? Well, probably deep inside me I knew. But I wasn't going to regret nothing of what I did.

I watched the moon again, an evil smirk forming on my lips and bowed at the big night guardian.

Congrats, you killed your first enemy.

* * *

**Well, hello. I haven't talked to you guys in a while. **

**This is just something I wrote yesterday evening and I was excited to see what you think. I know it's short and all, but I wrote this because I wanted to ask you if I should start writing again. And maybe give me some ideas...?**

**I hope you liked this and if not, sorry for wasting your time:(**


End file.
